Of course I Will!
by notbettydraper
Summary: Scully's sick and Mulder helps her feel better! Contains Rocky Road and craptastic sarcasm! crappy 3am story, with an even crappier summary...ENJOY... MSR Fluff


Sculder Fic - Of course I will.

5:59 pm  
Fox Mulder's apartment

_You have one new message, message received today at: five thirty-__  
__eight pm.__  
__"Hey Mulder cough um, I'm really sorry but I, um cough can't come __  
__to dinner to-cough to-to-achoo! Tonight. I know that you'd booked __  
__the restaurant and everything but cough I c-can barely get out of __  
__bed! I really cough-cough-cough am sorry." BEEP! End of messages. To __  
__delete messages press one. To save messages press-_

_You have reached "Dana Scully" please leave a message after the tone. __  
__**BEEP!**__ "Hey Scully, its me. You sound a-" __**BEEP**_

"Awful, I know."

"Scully, why didn't you pick up before?"

"Making sure you weren't my mother, I don't want her to know I'm  
cough sick when I'm cough meant too be going out on a cough  
'date' she'll never forgive me for not going."

"Oh, it's a date now is it? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint Agent Scully  
but I've made it a virtue never to date a co-worker."

"Lay off it cough Mulder, you really think tha-tha, sigh Th-achoo!  
That my first 'date' in months is my cough partner of 7 years!  
cough-cough All that I told her was cough that cough I cough  
was going out for dinner with someone and she immediately thinks it's a  
date!"

"Well, as a doctor I suggest that you stay in bed, I'll be over in  
thirty minutes."

"Mulder you're a shrink cough head doctor...and besides, I think I  
could be cough contagious so don't come ov-"

"Sorry Agent Scully, doctor's orders!"  
/BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP/

6:34 pm  
Dana Scully's apartment  
Knock-Knock  
"Scully, open up, its me!"

"I cough can't, have to stay in bed, cough doctors orders."

"Oh, listening to me now are we? click Anyway, I brought you some  
starbucks."

"Jesus, Mulder do you have some kind of cough-cough death wish or  
something?"

"No, and I got you something else too."

"Wha..." Seeing the label on the package that Mulder was presenting  
her. Rocklea Road. "Mulder!" Beaconing for him to come closer and  
pulled him into a tight hug. "You didn't have cough" have to."

"I know, now drink you're double venti caremal latte."

"I drink a short black."

"Exactly, that's why I got you one."

"Stop kidding around and give me my rocky road!" and with one sweep  
she picked up the rocky road off his lap, subsequently knocking  
Mulder's coffee out of his hand and all over his shirt. "Oh my god!  
Mulder, I'm so sorry! Let me clean you up!"

"No, you stay in bed, I'll be right back, and I'm taking this." Mulder  
picked up the rocky road and went off into the bathroom.

"Mulder!"

"If you wait, I know you'll like it better."

And with that he was gone.

What seemed like an hour later Mulder returned with the rocky road cut  
up and placed on a plate?

"Please tell me you did that in the kitchen."

"No, I cut it up in the bathroom with nail scissors and used thee toilet  
bowl lid as a plate, honestly you'd think I was a bloody child!"

"cough whatever, let's eat!" Picking her piece very carefully, she  
picked up the larger piece and broke it in half so it was easier to  
eat, to her surprise it had already been broken in half with something  
on the inside connecting them. "Mulder, what did you put in my piece?"  
He looked at her and she continued to break the piece apart. "Mul-  
cough Mu-Mulder?" she held up the item that had been joining the two  
halves, it was the one thing that she had never expected. Stunned she  


stared at the ring, it was perfect, it was a thin gold band with just  
a tiny diamond settled in the middle, and engraved on the inside of  
the band were the words 'Dana, marry me?' And with that she flung her  
arms around his neck and stayed there, without moving, for what could  
have been an hour. "Of course I will."

**A/N it was 3am and I couldn't sleep, so what do I do, I write! Fun ****  
****fun fun... This is my first Sculder fic since I just started watching ****  
****the X-Files obsessively.**


End file.
